The Voice of Freedom
by thkq1997
Summary: Experience war in Anna's eyes[Sequel to Ever Eternally After][One-Shot]


** The Voice of Freedom**

_Through my eyes, I will show you war_

_Through my voice, I will show you freedom_

War was never a wonderful thing to Anna, she experienced many, many wars before in her eternal life, and each one is getting more worst than the last.

From swords and knives, to guns and bombs, what can be more worst ?.

From a messenger to a field nurse, Anna has experienced war in her own way, from behind the line, no matter which side she's on, they're all the same, soldiers lying dead there, in their eyes is horrors from the raging war, war is just the same as always, bringing death, destruction, chaos, and jobs for Death himself.

War is just a product from human's greed, war for what ?, land, resources, and lots more differences reasons to start a war, young man has to leave their family behind, their children behind, their works behind, and in front of them, were the smell of decaying corpses and the sound of ravens.

Even through many centuries, people hasn't stop conducting wars, and now, Anna was sitting in one of it, again.

She thought it might be ended up like the other wars, with surrender of one of the sides, or a bomb is drop, but instead, an occupation.

The country gone into war with the neighboring country, and they lost, resulted in an occupation by that country, we could just called the country being invaded is A, and the invading country is B.

Why the war started, Anna doesn't care, the reason might be as simple as before, human's greed, lust for power, and so on and on and on, she only care if she can live for the day and survival the day after that, avoiding the patrols, avoiding bandits.

The occupation zone covered half of A's land, and Anna was freely move around it, but it has some bonuses to her freedom, every city in the occupation is a prison itself, if you try to escape, you will get shot.

Anna has witnessed some of that, and she powerless to do anything, despite the fact that she wanted to do something, she could just only watch as the soldier pull the trigger.

Flashes

Anna was talkative back then, but since Kristoff left her back, about, 200 years before, she became her mother, not of a speaker, but rather a quiet and calm person, something in Anna died a little when Kristoff left her and it died off completely when Elsa passed away.

And her sister got killed in a revolution, also known as the civil war.

Yeah, revolution, revolution out of fear, fear for their queen to kill her own people in a freak blizzard, fear of their queen to become a wreck because she was too young, fear of her because their queen is a _freak._

Her signature two braids style is long gone, along with her old personality, when you look at her eyes after 200 years, you could swear that those eyes can look through your very soul, she was become older, and more mature after everything that has happened to her, she is not the little girl you used to know anymore, a baby in a teenager's body, and now, an old lady in a teenager's body.

She physically look the same when those magic rock infused her heart with magic, and that's the main cause of why she is here now, she can't get sick, she can't get older.

She can't die.

When she let those memories flew through her mind like a wind in the summer air, she can fell her stomach growling for some food, is mid noon already, and the sun is burning the ground like a frying pan.

An abandon gas station is a good idea for a rest.

In this ruined city, there is no pass, that's the good part, the bad one, this place in crowded with patrols and bandits, in the far south of A, near the untouched zone part of the country, people still resisting, but some out of the love of their country, some use the chaos as a leverage to rob other people.

When the dark time comes, people will do anything to survive; even if they have to take it from others.

The door's bell rang, and Anna stepped in, she notice that this place were heavily scavenged, all the self are empty, the only thing she can find is a bottle of water, and a can of dog's food.

Can you imagine eating dog's food ?, if you do it in your normal life, people would just call you crazy, stupid, but in this time, when you need to survive, you will do anything, and this city is dangerous anyway, she feel herself lucky when she actually made it here, and plan to get out as soon as possible, there still a long way to the south.

Anna missed her princess life, you would get any food you want, anything you want, and anything you broke can be replaced, but now, she has to eat dog's food, and try to safe her water bottle as much as possible, if the thirst can beat her first.

When you travelling across the country in 2 years time, you will a lot of things that you cannot believe in your eyes, like example, soldier dragging a dead body throughout the street to show to the people '' if you resist us, you will be like this '', even in death, the body is not rested, but instead getting dragged along the crowded street in a decaying sates.

In those cities in the occupation zone, life's is not the same when the war broke out, from vets and neat suit, turned rags and cloths, and the people in those city turned into something zombie like, and when the red cross's medical supplies and food came, they become from civilized peoples in to something wild as they stepped on each other to get the food, Anna even witnessed a mother crying while carrying a dead child in her arms, the child is killed not by gunshot, or starvation, but he got killed while try to get some food and supplies for his family, he got stepped on by those hungry peoples, hunger turn them into something crazy, wild like some animals in the woods.

But nothing Anna can't do to stop it, to stop it all, only if she has Icy power like Elsa, she could blow away the invader, and become the heroine, but that's only in her imagination, and when she can't take the life in this city anymore, she decided to leave.

It was dangerous, she could get shot, but she rather get shot than to stay in this city any longer, but she wished she could get shot, so she could go back to and reunite with Elsa and her family once again, but luck was on her side that night, or should I say, bad luck on her side that night, she didn't get shot.

She got herself a plan, a full out plan, tonight there will be a Red Cross's convoy leaving the city tonight to the next city, and they are Red Cross, the B's military can't do anything to stop them from leaving.

So is Anna.

But when she almost got into the truck, a Soldier spotted her, but her bad luck was on her side, and she is a woman, he is man in a lust, so he decided to silently

Rape her.

He grabs Anna's leg and pulls her off the truck, Anna tries to struggle, you remembered when Anna connect her fist with the Prince of The Southern Isle's face ?, her anger was with her that time, and this time too, she tried to shake him to the left and the right, tried to push him away with all her might, and while in the struggle, she fell her hand on something cold in the rapist's belt.

Something cold

And she realized is a pistol

And she pulled out and step on his foot.

And draw his gun from the holster.

And point it at its former owner.

The soldier now look paralyzed, but then a big smirk appear in his face.

His action mean he daring her to pull the trigger, he think she is scare to pull the trigger, and while she hesitated, he can finally get what he's wanted.

But when he tried to run to her and grad her wrist to take away the gun, they struggle with each other once again, but her grip on the pistol is stronger than he expected, and then Anna felt the pistol's trigger is pulled.

Flashes

A small sound is heard.

A gasp

Blood

And he quickly fall down to the ground, lifeless

The bullet went through his heart, killed him instantly.

Anna was horrified, but she knows what she done is right, he tried to rape her, but he paid the price when the bullet went through his heart, ironic, indeed.

She quickly tossed away the pistol, the cold metal flew from her hand to ground, the weapon laid there, calling her name to pick it up again, the sensation to kill is so new to her, one part scary, horrifying, one part is satisfied, to kill an animal, quick way to ended a fight.

And that's why Anna never picked it up.

Quick way to end a fight is why it was created for, to silent the owner's opponent, and is a instrument of war, to get what you want without mercy.

She felt some cold sweats falling down her eyes, letting the salty substance in her eyes, when she turn around, prepare to sneak into the truck, she realized one man was looking at the whole time.

He got there when he heard the gunshot, and her bad luck was with her again, he is not a soldier, but a man with his right arm having a big red cross on it.

'' Please…..'' She whispered to the man.

He signal her to climbed into the back of the truck, when she got into the right spot behind some crates, he use a blanket to cover her, and used his finger to tell her to be silent.

When they drove into the post, she can heard chatter from the driver and the guard, every single muscles in her body is aching, more sweats coming out, she wished this to be over soon, she can't take this stress anymore, but the bad luck keep cursing her fate.

And they passed the post without any incident.

When they on the road, the driver told her that the guard know what the contents inside the truck are, and they are too lazy to check it again, cause they already check it when the convoy prepare to leave, so the guard won't mind checking the truck again.

When almost pass noon, the convoy stopped outside the designated city, and the driver let her off, telling her that the convoy will be disband if they found out that the convoy not only carrying food, but people too, so he left her off in the middle of a desert and gave her a meal from the crates and a bottle of water, and wished her good luck, and Anna waved the man goodbye, and move on with her life, her long life ahead, with danger and death waiting for her.

The meal and the bottle of water that man gave her was the best thing she have so far in 2 years, all she have was all canned food, sometime squirrel, or anything eatable, drinkable, while try to hide from patrols and the bandits.

But when on one hunt for food, she realized something in the air, something decaying, the smell is horrible, but is enough for the young brunette girl to follow.

And what she discovered is more horror than a horror movie.

Bodies

Lots of bodies

Lots of lifeless eyes staring at her

Anna was almost throw up with that sight, and knowing that sight will imprint in her mind for years to come.

A mass grave

In the middle of the forest

Ruining the smell of fresh tree's sap with the decaying and death

Execution, Starvation, and many, many more reasons of their dead, is all here, is this one hole in front of her.

She lives forever to see this

To see what capable of cruelty's level human can reach

To see they got buried like animal

To see their lifeless eyes staring at the clear blue sky

To see how human has become

But one thing, more worst than all of things she have seen in her journey to her final destination

Is a radio

She found it in a dumb near a city, and picked up to see what she has been missing out for the past 2 years.

''This is the republic of B broadcasting from radio transmission frequency….''

''The people are at great joy with our new revolutionary changes to this country ''

Lie

''The people are fully fed and have a stable job at factories, and office, join us now ''

Lie

'' We are happy that you, my friend, are the citizen of the great republic of B ''

LIE !

And she threw away the radio, knowing now that the propaganda got plagued by all the lies, she can't stand to hear all of it, how can they lie when they do such evil things ?, is they even human anymore ?, or just some kind of animal ?, no they are not even animal anymore, no they're not.

Great joy, yeah, very joyful indeed.

And when she discovered that the mass grave she found in that forest wasn't the only one, on her journey, she found 4 more, and each one is larger than the last.

All the suffer these people are enduring, she know is not her problem to worry about, she needs to worry about herself, this is not her world, but she have to do something, something great and powerful, to end these suffering from the animal.

But when her memories ended, the reality is back, and a bullet going through the window is something to remind her that she is in the reality.

The patrol has spotted her, and they are asking for her to come out, or they will going in for her, she know is a lie, she is almost to the south, but now, she is cornered, like a rat in a trap, she know that her journey ends here, is over.

They surround her in the gas station, and she knows running is useless, son she laid her back behind the counter, and waited for her final fate.

''I will be with you soon, Elsa '' she whispered, fearing for the worst.

But when all her hopes are lost, she can hear fait screams, and gunshots, and after a while, is over, as quick as it came.

And she can hear the door's bell rang, and a footstep can be heard.

And the source of the footstep gave a hand to her, with a warm smile.

''Are you ok ?, what's your name ? ''

She was too frighten to give him her fake name, instead she spoke in a faint voice

'' An….na''

She fears he is a bandit, but no, if he's a bandit, he would drag her out to him comrades and finish her already, but he gave her a hands.

And gave her a ride to safety

And she too desperate to trust him

''Welcome to the Oasis, Anna ''

And she fell like she never been this peaceful before, when she stepped down from the truck, and was shock by the fresh smell of tomato soup, the sound of bird singing, and the people chatting, the people who is not looking like some zombies, she know this place would be perfect to hold out a while before she headed to the south.

But her hopes were crushed when she heard that the B was already built a wall to block the south and the north, many has tried, and failed.

And she remembered the radio broadcasting the lies of the B, and she wanted to exposed the crime of the B to this country, when she asked Nod-The Soldier picked her up at the gas station to get her some equipment to build a radio station with the help of the local engineers, he said why she should do that ?, cause they already have a station.

And Nod lead Anna to a trailer, at the far end of the Oasis, and Anna notice the high Athena at the rear of it, she know she came to the right place, if they don't have this place, she must build one of her own, and have to learn how to operate a radio station.

But someone in the haven was helping her, keeping her from all the troubles.

A green pair of eyes meets her in the door of the trailer

''Who are you ? ''

'' Is ok, she wanted to talk to you about the station ''

''Ok, Let's get inside, oh by the way, my name is Mary Katherine, nice to meet you ''

''I'm…..Anna, ah nice to meet you too, let's get inside ''

And after sharing the experiences all the way from her escape to now, M.K was really impressed on how Anna has survive all of that, how can all young girl like her bare all of this, maybe she have helps from above, but who know ? right ?.

And Anna's something big and powerful was finally came true, and she said to the microphone to all other Oasis in the north, to anyone who listen.

''This is The Voice of Freedom, Through my eyes I will show you war, through my voice I will show you freedom ''


End file.
